


This Could Be Heaven Or This Could Be Hell

by KJ1704



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hotel California instead of the cage au, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, as per supernatural canon, hotel california au, minor depictions of violence as per supernatural canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJ1704/pseuds/KJ1704
Summary: He’s been driving practically non-stop for hours. It has to be getting close to the middle of the night by now. The heater in the car doesn’t work properly and the weather’s been getting cooler – especially at night. And he’s starting to get a headache from staring at the road for so long. He’s just about to commit to pulling over on the side of the road and sleeping in his car when he thinks he sees something up ahead. Hopefully a hotel of some sorts, but he hasn’t see a sign or anything so he tries not to get his hopes up.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32





	1. Welcome to the Hotel California

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly love the idea of Hotel California as a hotel that just traps you and also whatever The Beast is. So I am looking away from what all the metaphors mean and taking it extremely literally. I changed a lot of early supernatural canon timeline to make this work so some things to know:
> 
> 1) Adam never got killed by the ghouls, Sam and Dean got there in time to save him but not Kate. Adam has scars from this encounter that I will mention so unless I give a different backstory to a particular scar or something this is what I'm referring to. 
> 
> 2) Lucifer probably got out about a year before the events of this fic. Whether that means that the ghoul attack happened later than in canon or Lucifer got out early: I don't know.
> 
> 3) There's a lot of people in this fic in a sort of "trance" state and Adam is in danger of that happening to him. 
> 
> Please let me know if you'd like me to add anything else to the tags and I hope you enjoy!

It’s been four months since the ghoul attack and his mother’s death. Adam hasn’t really stopped driving since. His brothers – that he _apparently_ has – call every now and then. Or they _did._ They haven’t for roughly a month. It’s not exactly that he wants them to – they didn’t part on the best of terms, after all. But he misses talking to someone. The last person he spoke to was the gas station employee about two hours ago. And that could barely be considered talking.

He turned nineteen somewhere along the way. He briefly thought about getting a cake or something to celebrate, but that just made him breakdown in his car. It was his first birthday without his mom. He’s not sure how he’s going to cope when _her_ birthday rolls around.

But one thing at a time.

He’s been driving practically non-stop for hours. It has to be getting close to the middle of the night by now. The heater in the car doesn’t work properly and the weather’s been getting cooler – especially at night. And the dull ache that’s been building behind his eyes is starting to reach his head. He’s just about to commit to pulling over on the side of the road and sleeping in his car when he thinks he sees something up ahead. Hopefully a hotel of some sorts, but he hasn’t see a sign or anything so he tries not to get his hopes up. It’ll probably be better if isn’t one anyway – he doesn’t exactly have a lot of money. And the fake credit card Sam tossed his way before he left is starting to run low. Which means he’ll have to call _them_ and ask for more money. Or stop this road trip. He’s not sure which option is worse.

It is a hotel. He can’t get a good read on the size of it, but if it’s out in the middle of nowhere surely one night won’t be too expensive. He parks his car in the empty parking lot and tries not to let his paranoia get to him. The road’s been empty for ages, after all. There’s probably just not any customers tonight. That’s why it’s empty. He still slips the knife Dean gave him into his jacket. Just in case. There’s paranoia and then there’s genuinely something to worry about. Adam still hasn’t found the line between the two.

The brightness of the hotel takes a second to adjust to. It must be how he misses the man standing just inside the doorway.

“I’m Michael.” Adam jumps, but he stops his hands from going to the knife. He turns to find the man – Michael – is looking at him with an unreadable expression. “Welcome to Hotel California.”

“Oh… ah thanks. Do you work here?” He doesn’t look like he does. He’s not in any sort of uniform.

“No. Come with me, though. I’ll get you a room.”

“Wait shouldn’t I… sign in or something? Pay?”

“It’s fine. I’ll let them know.” Michael pauses, staring at him. It’s kind of intense and Adam reconsiders his decision to not go for the knife. So he puts his hands in his pockets, trying to seem casual, and curls his hand around it. “Your name.”

It’s not a question.

“Adam.”

Michael finally smiles, just a little bit. Whatever amusement he’s feeling seems more at Adam’s expense. But he’s too tired to strike up a fight and he doesn’t want to get kicked out.

“You said you could show me to a room?”

“Follow me.”

Michael leads him down a hallway off to the side of the lobby. It’s… dimmer than the lobby. And his guide seems determined not to start a conversation so Adam tries to fill the silence. He’s not about to miss the opportunity to get some human interaction.

“It’s good that I found this place when I did." It feels stilted. But again, he hasn't had a proper conversation in months. "I was just about to pull over on the road and sleep in my car.”

The corner of Michael’s mouth dips into a quick frown. It’s gone before Adam can even be sure it was there. “Yes, lots of people who come here say that.”

“So… you don’t work here but you’ve been here for a while?”

Michael stops suddenly, and turns to face him. The strangely dull light of the hallway shadows Michael’s face, but his piercing gaze is settled firmly on Adam. And Adam’s struck with the thought that Michael doesn’t feel human. Whatever that means. His hand curls tighter around the hilt of the knife.

“You’re tired.”

Again, not a question.

“Yeah?”

“You should go to bed. I’ll come around tomorrow morning and explain everything.”

“Like… about how I can pay?” He’s aware there’s a note of panic to his voice. Because despite everything – the paranoia, the precautions – he never expected to actually run into something. Like… what are the odds of that? Two monster attacks in four months? 

Michael tilts his head to the side, and his gaze somehow grows more intense. That _definitely_ doesn’t seem human. Fuck. He needs to call Sam and Dean immediately.

Michael’s voice is softer, though. “Adam, you should get some rest. Any questions you have I’ll answer them all tomorrow.” And then he’s walking again.

“Do you know how to sound _not_ ominous?” Adam asks, managing to fake a laugh as he tries to force some lightness back into the atmosphere. Hoping that maybe Michael’s just a little strange and Adam’s going to look like an idiot when he panics and calls his brothers for nothing. Because he’d much rather _that_ than anything actually supernatural happening. And maybe if he jokes Michael will confirm that yes, he is human and yes, he is just a bit strange.

Michael doesn’t smile or answer though. And even though it felt like Michael was definitely making fun of him, he misses the amused smile from before.

He should probably just drop everything and run. But if Michael is supernatural he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to outrun him. His grip on the knife handle is almost painful by now, but he’s pretty sure it’s the only thing keeping him from shaking. And if he is shaking then… well… it _is_ cold. Maybe Michael will jump to that conclusion.

And fuck how long is this hallway? The hotel definitely didn’t seem _this_ big. But finally Michael stops outside a door. Number 109. He unlocks it and gestures for Adam to follow him in. This definitely feels dangerous. Adam’s heart is hammering in his chest. He’s surprised Michael can’t hear it. He’s surprised Michael hasn’t mentioned how much he’s sweating. Being polite, perhaps.

The room itself is average size. Big double bed in the middle, with dull pink sheets. Dark wooden furniture, a small desk by the window. A door off to the side. It looks outdated. It looks like every hotel room in every horror movie Adam’s ever seen. Which makes Adam think that either it’s run by ghosts who died decades ago, or a vampire who never updated with the times.

“There’s a bathroom.” Michael says, instead of asking why Adam hasn’t come in yet. “I’m just in 110 across the hallway if you need anything.”

Michael finally gets the hint that Adam’s not going to walk into the room while he’s there. So he comes back out, drops the keys in Adam’s hand and then just stands there. Adam’s not sure what he’s waiting for and hopes he can blame the tiredness for the way he doesn’t quite make eye contact. And for the fact that he’s not saying anything.

“I didn’t mean to frighten you. This is why they don’t like me getting the door.” It’s all Michael says, before he brushes past Adam to walk into his own room. He doesn’t turn back to look at Adam at all, but he can’t help but think the quiet click of the door closing is for his sake. To help calm his nerves. Or maybe Michael just didn’t want to wake anyone else up. It’s when Adam hears Michael lock his door, that he finally feels comfortable enough to hurry into the room. He locks his door quickly too… despite the fact that Michael clearly works here in _some_ form and probably has another set of keys. Shit. And that's not even taking into account whether something as mundane as a lock can stop him. 

The churning in his stomach makes him want to vomit but instead he forces himself to calm down enough to back up to the bed and sit in the middle of it. Never taking his eyes off the door. He fumbles around for his phone and calls Dean. And it… doesn’t connect. He risks a glance down to his phone to see that there’s no reception. Great. Perfect. He’s going to die here.

He stiffly lies down on top of the sheets. He’s going to die here and it’s going to be just like with his mom. Some stupid hunters will come investigate his mysterious death, kill whatever killed him, and no one will know what happened. If someone even realises he’s missing. He’s supposed to be in college. He’s supposed to be having dinner with his mom. He’s supposed to be anywhere _but_ here. And it’s his fault, he supposes, for deciding that a cross country road trip would be the best way to deal with his grief. But it’s only been four months and could he not just catch a break? Maybe he really is cursed like the Winchesters after all.

He misses his mom.

He’s tired, and his eyes hurt, and he can feel himself about to start crying. So he clutches his bag to his chest like a lifeline and tries to muffle his sobs in the fabric.

* * *

Eventually, he must tire himself out. Because next thing he knows he’s being woken up to the sound of knocking. Crying himself to sleep definitely did _not_ help his headache. But he never got undressed - he still has his knife within reach - so he stumbles to the door and opens it a crack. It’s Michael. Dressed in the same clothes as yesterday, not that Adam has any room to judge.

“Can I come in?” Michael asks.

And Adam reasons that the fact he isn’t dead right now means that maybe everything that happened last night was just a result of paranoia. So Michael’s probably safe. Maybe. He lets him in.

“I woke you up.”

Adam really wishes he would start asking questions instead of saying statements so that maybe he can actually answer properly. He’s glad to see that he wasn’t blowing _everything_ out of proportion. Michael’s as ominous as he was last night - intense stare and all. Maybe he’s just a bit obnoxious, though, instead of a supernatural creature trying to kill him.

“Don’t worry about it.” He can feel Michael’s stare on him. It’s just as heavy and uncomfortable as all the other times so he busies himself with pretending to straighten out the sheets. Sleeping on top of them didn’t really mess them up but hey – he’ll take any distraction at this point.

“I wanted to talk to you before breakfast. Explain some things.”

“Don’t worry about it.” He repeats. Between his headache, Michael’s stare and the lingering paranoia he feels like he’s floating. “I’ll be leaving now anyway.”

Michael finally breaks his inexpressive face to grimace. Great. Maybe Adam _was_ calming down too soon. Maybe Adam’s the first visitor Michael’s had in months and he’ll try anything to get him to stay. Or something. That seems like a bad movie plot, though.

“You can’t leave.”

Adam’s hand goes to his pocket with the knife. “Listen buddy, if you think you can stop me-“

Michael’s infuriating amused smile comes back, which absolutely sets Adam’s blood on fire. “I don’t mean to stop you.” And then it disappears. “In fact I’m probably the last person here who would. But it’s not that simple. You _can’t_ leave.”

“What do you mean?” Adam’s heart is speeding up. All this stress definitely isn’t good for him. He’s going to go spend all his money on a nice hotel in a heavily populated city for the next couple of weeks once he gets away from here. And he’s absolutely going to make sure it has a spa.

Michael tilts his head to the side. Looking like Adam fascinates him. Adam wants to punch the look off his face. “Maybe you should sit down.”

“Oh, sure, and put me at the disadvantage? I don’t think so. _You_ sit down.”

“If it makes you feel better.” And then Michael sits stiffly down on the bed. Adam snatches his bag and backs away so he’s closer to the door than to Michael. But it doesn’t make him feel any better. Michael looks absolutely calm. He itches to take the knife out. To put something else apart from distance between them. But he’s worried about how Michael will respond to it.

He summons up his most in control voice. It feels like nothing compared to the impression of calm authority Michael’s giving off. “Why can’t I leave?”

“I don’t know.” Michael’s voice is soft. Like it’s important to him that Adam doesn’t freak out. “But you’re not the only one. We’re all trapped here. You can try and go through the front door if you don’t believe me. But the minute you stepped foot in here you gave up your ability to walk out.”

Oh he’s definitely going to throw up before this is over. Every part of his body feels like it’s collapsing from panic. “Who’s trapped us?”

“Not the hotel workers, before you set your anger on them. They can barely even communicate. But it must be someone powerful to be able to keep me here.”

“What makes you so special?”

“You’ve been uneasy since you met me.” Michael says. Like it explains everything.

“I recently went through an upsetting experience.” Adam grinds out. “It’s not personal.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Adam.” He doesn’t _sound_ sorry. Or look it. “To answer your question: you were correct in your assumption that I’m not human. Although that blade you’re carrying around won’t do you much good.” Adam lets go of the knife like it’s burning. And there’s that smile of Michael’s that he hates. “I’m Michael, the archangel. You’re going to need a weapon a lot stronger than that to kill me.”

“Okay.” He takes his hand out of his pocket. “I’m not going to ask how you knew about that. You better not be… reading my mind or some shit. And don’t smite me or anything for this but I’m not exactly well versed in my angel hierarchies. Archangels are pretty high up, right?”

“I’m the fourth created entity in the universe.” He sounds vaguely smug about it. But now that he’s confirmed it, Adam can pick up on the barely contained power and thinks that, yeah, maybe he has a right to be.

“Cool.” He points a thumb behind him. “I’m going to go walk out the front door and never think about you or this place again.”

“Do you mind if I come with you? It’s been a while since anything truly exciting happened.”

“Can I stop you?”

“No.” Michael stands up and Adam only just stops himself from flinching back. “But I will listen if you truly don’t want me to go.”

“Fine. You can come. But if this doesn’t work – and it will work because frankly, this is insane – you’re not allowed to laugh at me.”

“Only if you promise to take me with you if it works.”

That makes him pause. Michael doesn’t sound desperate, necessarily, Adam’s sure he’d never let him hear any kind of vulnerability from him. But there’s… something to it.

“Deal.”


	2. Some Dance To Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS AND TW: 
> 
> I think this whole chapter is not very kind to Adam so watch out for that. Specifically: nightmares, (sort of) panic attacks/breakdowns, reference to violence, minor depiction of violence, dissociation/depression themes to do with the previous mentioned Hotel California trance state but also like… he's been through some shit so it's not entirely that. 
> 
> I know this seems like a lot but I have tried to keep it all fairly vague/light/only minor descriptions. Please let me know if there's anything else I should add either in the comments or you can message my tumblr blog: samrights.

Predictably, Adam falls on his ass. It didn’t feel like there was a solid barrier. But the moment he went to step through the door, some burst of energy pushes him back. Michael stares impassively at him and keeps to his word. He doesn’t laugh.

Adam does, though.

It’s definitely hysterical. And it doesn’t help that he can feel Michael watching him have this breakdown. He didn’t think he had any tears left, but they’re definitely streaming unchecked down his face. His throat burns from the simultaneous laughter and sobs. And as he sits, staring out through the open door, he realises he can’t see his car. It’s like it was never there. And that pushes him over the edge into just plain crying. That was his _mom’s_ car. And this asshole hotel _took_ it.

He curls himself into an upright ball, clenches at the material of his jeans, and desperately wishes he was anywhere but here. He’d even take the backseat of Dean’s stupid car over this. Which they had offered to him before he left. God he’s so _dumb_. He just found out the supernatural exists and what does he do? Go off on his own instead of staying with the hunters who know what they’re doing and can protect him from exactly this. Even if they are insufferable. Even if they clearly didn’t want him around. And even if they didn’t… didn’t manage to save his mom, they still saved him.

And Michael’s still staring at him.

“What?” He snaps. Archangel or no, Adam’s out for blood. “Is this _exciting_ enough for you?”

Michael crouches down so he’s at Adam’s eyelevel. “You’re strong.”

And Adam doesn’t understand how he can say that when he just spent the last god-knows-how-many-minutes crying his eyes out. He’s probably disgusting right now. He definitely has a strong post-cry headache at the moment.

“You’ll be okay. I’m glad…” Then he hesitates.

“Glad?” Adam prompts.

“I’m glad I was the one to find you. There’s not much I can do to help you – I don’t even understand your emotions. But…” He grimaces just slightly. “If you had been here just a month earlier you’d be having a much worse time.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“To say my brother isn’t nice is an understatement. But he’s been fairly… distracted lately.”

He lets out a frustrated huff. “And are you going to explain _that_?”

“It’s time for breakfast.” Michael stands up. He doesn’t offer Adam any help to do the same. “You should eat.”

“Can I have, like, a shower first or something?” Adam gets up, slightly unsteady on his feet. He still feels like anything will set him off again. But a nice, warm shower should help. If this hotel even has something like that.

“If you’re quick.” Michael must pick up some of the incredulity he’s feeling on his face. “There’s only an hour dedicated to breakfast. If you miss it, you’ll have to wait until lunch. There’s snacks but you need to eat more than that.”

“I can survive off snacks until lunch.”

Michael’s mouth dips into a barely there frown. “You’re human. You need to eat.” And then he starts walking back down the hallway.

Adam does make it to breakfast. It’s a buffet with food from all over the world as far as he can tell. He sticks with pancakes. There’s other people milling about doing regular hotel activities. Swimming in the pool outside, eating breakfast, sunbathing. But their eyes look glazed over while they’re doing it. And no one’s talking. Definitely unsettling. At least the band in the corner of the inside of the restaurant is filling the unnatural silence. Especially since Michael isn’t doing much. Just sitting across from him while he eats.

“What’s wrong with them?” Adam finally gathers up the courage to ask. He’s really not sure he wants to know.

“Most people when they come here they just… fall into a trance. I think the hotel does it – and keeps them active. But, I’m pretty sure they’re technically acting on all their own desires.”

Adam stares at his food and tries to ask his question as casually as possible. “Is that going to happen to me?”

He can feel when Michael – who had briefly taken his eyes off of Adam to stare at the people around them – settles his gaze on Adam again. “You’re strong. I think you can make it.”

“I bet you say that everyone you come across.” He mutters.

“I don’t.” Michael leans forward from his relaxed position. “I should probably tell you that time works differently here.”

“It… what? Michael, seriously, we already can’t leave and you’re telling me there’s more weird shit?”

“Just wait until midnight.”

“Is that a joke?” He points his fork as threateningly as he can manage at Michael. “Please tell me you’re joking.”

“I am.” Adam sees a hint of Michael’s stupid smile. “But also there really is something happening at midnight. It’ll be easier to explain there, though, so don’t worry about it right now. I’d just like to let you know that time passes faster in here. I’ve been here for about a hundred years but it’s only been ten months outside. I don’t know how you’ll feel it as a human, but your body won’t age.”

“Oh.”

After that, Michael mostly leaves him alone to explore the hotel, with a promise to come collect him at midnight for the “thing” that’s happening. Which Adam is definitely nervous about but Michael didn’t seem worried. Of course, Michael is also a super powerful archangel so Adam doesn’t think much _can_ worry him.

He comes across a lot of common rooms. Gambling rooms, rooms where he’s pretty sure people just get together to smoke or do drugs, a couple of bars. Not particularly interesting except for maybe the last one. He doesn’t really think anyone’s going to card him in here. There’s also a couple more pools around, a space for performances and just some in general sitting rooms.

Every room he comes across has people in it. Mindlessly doing tasks. It makes his skin crawl so he doesn’t try to go in any further than he needs to get a read of whatever room he stumbles across – the performance spaces are particularly grim. It’s all sparsely decorated, outdated furniture with a couple of cheap – probably replica – paintings. He doesn’t think he sees a TV anywhere but, if he remembers correctly, there is a small collection of books back in his room. Maybe when he runs out he can go see if his neighbours have different ones – not that they’re likely to talk to him.

He doesn’t see Michael at lunch or dinner. It’s weird. Despite how tense Michael made him, at least he was another conscious person. And he misses that. He wasn’t exactly getting a lot of human interaction in before he got here anyway. Speaking of, he checks his phone again. The battery is slowly draining away and he wonders if it’s even worth trying to charge it. He still has no reception, after all, so he can’t call Sam or Dean and he wonders, briefly, if they’ve tried to call him. If they did… would they be worried that he didn’t pick up? In this occupation they’d probably have to be a little paranoid. But while he’s not exactly in the habit of ignoring them, he also knows that he probably didn’t sound happy to talk.

Maybe that’s why they haven’t called him a month. Maybe they were trying to give him space. Wait for him to call first. If that’s the case, they probably won’t even notice he’s missing. They’ll probably just think that he’s not interested in talking to them anymore. Of _course_ he’d alienate the only people who’d notice if he went missing and could actually do something about it. Or maybe he really did die back in that ghoul attack and these past couple of months have been hell.

He sits anxiously in his room and waits for midnight. Michael never told him whether he should sleep beforehand or whether he had to stay awake, so just in case he tries to stay awake. This whole mess has been exhausting, though. So as uncomfortable as it is, he tries to keep that low level anxiety alive. Yay. Which means no distracting himself by reading books. Which means it’s taking _forever_ to hit midnight.

He’s almost tempted to just see if Michael’s in his room and can keep him company. But he doesn’t want to seem… clingy. After all, Michael probably wants his space. And Adam refuses to drive away the only other fully aware person in the place. Well, apart from Michael’s mysterious “brother” but Adam doesn’t think he wants to meet _him._

Despite trying to stay up, he finds himself in a half doze by the time Michael knocks on the door.

“Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah.” He rubs the sleep out of his eyes. “Just let me grab my jacket, I guess.”

“Does it still have the knife in it?”

“What?”

“You should bring the knife.”

He waits for Michael to elaborate. It doesn’t seem like he’s going to.

“Okay. Alright.”

Michael leads him to where a group of other people are already lined up. It’s a part of the hotel that Adam never found in his exploration. In fact, he was pretty sure he’d already passed by this hallway and saw nothing. That low level anxiety from earlier is definitely making it’s way up to mid level anxiety.

The group of people slowly file into a large room. Much larger than any Adam’s seen so far. It’s incredibly dark, the only source of light being some candles in the centre of the room, which illuminates… well Adam isn’t sure what it is. Some kind of giant boar? Except he’s pretty sure boars don’t look quite this monstrous. It’s lying down in the circle of candles. Adam’s sure he catches glints of other knives and weapons in the hands of the hotel inhabitants, but the light’s too low to know for sure. It would make sense that everyone else has knives. Michael probably told him to bring his for a reason.

“What’s that?” Adam whispers. It’s still too loud in the practically dead silent room.

“The Beast.” Michael whispers back. “Apparently if we kill it, we get to leave.”

When the Beast starts getting to its feet Adam is sure a good number of the hotel inhabitants are about to be run through. It’s dark eyes gleam in the candle light as it shifts and snorts. But it doesn’t leave the circle of candles. Just slowly assesses everyone in the room. Adam’s not sure whether he’s looking at something sapient or just a slightly smarter than average animal. And it’s just that, for a couple of seconds.

Until the first person strikes.

And then everyone’s clambering over each other to get to the centre and take a stab at the Beast. Except Michael and Adam.

“Aren’t you going to try your luck?” Michael asks.

Adam’s pretty sure if he makes any movement he’s going to be sick.

The Beast’s horns and tusks are flying everywhere, but in their frantic, swarming attempts to kill it, he can’t see whether anyone is getting hit. And, alright, he’s pre-med. He’s not a stranger to gore. But this is… this is something else. And it’s the first time he’s seen anything as gruesome as this since- since the-

He thinks about the barely healed scars all over his body. He didn’t even notice when he grabbed the knife, but he can feel he can feel it almost slip out of his sweaty grip now. And he can’t keep what he’s seeing straight anymore, so he tears his gaze away to look at Michael. Michael who is watching the scene in front of them impassively. Michael who turns to look at Adam when he notices Adam’s looking at him.

“Well?” Michael prompts.

“I- I need to leave.” He’s practically gasping. “I need to – do I have to stay?”

“Of course not. Let’s go.”

Adam forces himself to walk calmly next to Michael. He’s pretty sure he’s shaking. But Michael hasn’t said anything so maybe he’s not. It seems like the kind of thing he’d unthinkingly comment on. It also seems like the kind of human thing he’d ignore, though. All his instincts are yelling at him to run and not look back. But at the same time, he knows he should instead run back and check to see if anyone got hurt. He’s the only conscious person around apart from Michael, and he knows a little bit about how to treat wounds.

“Do they ever get hurt?” He forces himself to ask. To try and be professional about it. Maybe it’ll calm him down. “I couldn’t- There was too much happening to tell.”

“You can’t die in this place. They’ll wake up in their beds tomorrow as if nothing ever happened – even the uninjured ones. This whole ritual occurs every week.”

“What-“ His voice cracks and he swallows. Attempts to keep his voice steady and tries again. “What was that all about?”

“The popular theory is that it’s the Beast that’s holding us here. They think if they kill it, they’ll be freed.”

“I didn’t think… I didn’t think they were awake enough to do something like that.”

“They’re not, really. It’s just an extension of what makes them do all their other activities. Somehow when this whole thing began someone came up with the idea and passed it around. A lot of people get into the habit of it before they fall into the trance.”

“But you don’t think it’s true?”

“Both my brother and I attempted to kill it. Our power is vastly greater than almost everyone in the universe. If we couldn’t do it, I don’t know what would. Which either makes this an incredibly powerful entity that I’ve never heard of – which would be unlikely – or it’s bait.”

“I can… I can see that. It being bait. I mean, that door wasn’t there before. And the fact that everyone knows when it’s going to happen makes me think it happens the same time every week. So it’s some kind of… distraction? To keep them away from what’s actually holding us? Or maybe it… somehow feeds off it?”

He thinks he sees a hint of approval in Michael’s expression. “You’re very smart.”

“Don’t sound _too_ surprised.” He takes a deep, shaky breath. He’s fine. He’ll be fine. If he just steers the conversation away from whatever just happened, he’ll be fine. “I was studying to be a doctor before all this.”

“My sibling is a healer. It’s a very admirable talent.”

“Thank you?” It sounds like a compliment so he’ll take it as one.

Michael stops walking and it takes everything in Adam to stop as well. He just wants to put as much distance between him and that room.

“You were upset back there.”

Okay maybe he won’t be fine. He stares past Michael at the wall behind him and tries to keep a hold on his relatively-better-than-a-moment-ago mental state.

“Nothing personal or anything,” Adam can hear how clipped his own voice is, “but I really don’t want to talk about it.”

“If you insist.” Michael looks at him earnestly. “You don’t have to go again. It’s not mandatory. I suppose I assumed that anyone who carries a knife in their pocket would want to participate.”

“It’s… fine. I mean – you didn’t know. But yeah, I definitely don’t want to go back there.”

“I won’t bring you again. Truthfully, I don’t like it either.”

The rest of Adam’s night is filled with nightmares. He keeps waking up disorientated, feeling like his skin is burning, and wet. Each time he tears off his sheets and his shirt to make sure it isn’t blood. It isn’t. He’s just sweating bullets. And each time he stumbles half asleep, half in a blind panic, to his bag so he can pull on a dry shirt, and then start the whole cycle again.

He finally wakes up from one last nightmare and while it’s way earlier than he usually gets up, he doesn’t want to attempt sleep again. His skin is crawling with the phantom sensation of being stabbed all over – a lot deeper than the ghouls ever actually managed. It doesn’t _hurt_ although some of the deeper scars on his torso ache a little. He rubs at one of them absently.

He could definitely use a shower before Michael shows up.

* * *

A week passes, with nothing exciting happening except the occasional nightmare, which steadily get less frequent. Michael accompanies him to breakfast, eats nothing, then leaves him alone for the rest of the day. Adam spends that time reading books and wandering around the hotel. He tries going into the bar once, but everyone’s vacant eyes unnerved him too much.

A week passes, and Adam is stuck with the memory of the Beast. He knows it’s happening tonight. He wishes he’d just forget it, but he’s unsuccessful in his attempts to repress the memories. So. Here he is standing outside of Michael’s door. He doesn’t even know if he’s in. He’s not even sure if he’d be welcome. But, well, it’s better than lying awake in bed all night.

The door opens as soon as he knocks, but Michael isn’t at the door. He’s sitting in an armchair reading what looks like a very old book.

“Close the door.” Adam does. Michael doesn’t take his eyes off his book. “Did you want something?”

“Just… wanted to see what you were doing.” He’s not about to admit to this powerful entity that he’s _scared_. But he didn’t exactly come up with a plan of what he was going to say.

“I’m reading.”

“What are you reading?”

Michael puts the book down then and stares at him. “Adam.”

Ridiculously, he feels like he’s being scolded. But Michael looks less like the terrifying leader of heaven’s armies he says he is, and more like an exasperated older brother. Or a… a mother. And that just makes him feel worse so he blurts out the first thing he can think of in a desperate attempt to move on.

“Can I borrow one? It’s just… I’ve almost gone through all the books in my room.”

“No.” Michael pauses and then, likely seeing the disappointment on Adam’s face, continues. “You can’t read the language.”

“Oh.”

“I’ll read to you.” Michael clicks and an identical armchair to his appears in front of him. “Sit down.”

“I can just… leave if you want. I still have one or two books.”

“Adam, truthfully I don’t care what you do. But if reading a book aloud helps you stay yourself instead of falling into the trance, then I don’t see why I shouldn’t.”

“If you’re sure.”

“Sit down.”

And so Adam does. Michael flips to the start of the book and starts reading. If he has any issue with translating as he speaks he doesn’t show it. Adam can hardly keep track of the story, anyway, focusing more on the sound of Michael’s voice. It’s nice. He should do audiobooks or something. Although he’d probably smite Adam if he suggested it. Not that Michael’s been aggressive towards him, but Adam can tell when someone carries themselves expecting to be respected. And Michael definitely does. He supposes he should just be glad that Michael doesn’t consider entertaining Adam beneath him. Although he’s probably feeding into Michael’s worldview that humans are weak, so maybe that’s why he’s doing this.

Adam doesn’t feel himself fall asleep. And when he wakes up in his own bed, he almost thinks he dreamt it.

“You fell asleep before we could finish.” Is the first thing Michael says to him when he opens the door.

“Sorry.” He says after a second of stunned silence. And then, because why not, “how far did we get?”

“Two chapters. You’ll have to come back next week.”

And so that becomes an extra part of his routine. It’s really the only thing that helps him keep track of the days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Since this is sort of a cage fic I unfortunately can't say that it's all uphill from here but I wouldn't say it's downhill either. My friends and I read comics together a lot which is partly the inspiration of Michael reading to Adam. The other part is: I'm a big fan of the idea that they tell each other stories about their lives while in the cage and this is sort of a precursor to that!
> 
> Again, please let me know if there's anything I should add to the TW list.


	3. Plenty Of Room At The Hotel California

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late this chapter really wasn't working for me and I still don't feel great about it but I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> SPOILERS AND TW:
> 
> Disassociation via hotel trance like last chapter, Minor implications of torture, Non-graphic talk about scars, Some minor possession consent issues wrt a misunderstanding between them. (Michael prob doesn't understand why it's so stressful to give up control of your body - I will confirm that while I know angels manipulate and lie, Michael isn't trying to do that with Adam)

His routine doesn’t help him keep track of how much time is passing. He knows when a week has ended, because that’s when Michael reads to him. But somewhere along the way he forgets to keep track of just how many weeks have passed. And he’s too afraid of the answer to ask Michael, who no doubt remembers the time of his arrival to the exact second. He does know that they’ve already gone through one of Michael’s books, and are just starting a second.

They’re not friends exactly. If only because Adam doesn’t think Michael _has_ friends – or would even want some. But they have breakfast together every day and Michael reads to him once a week until he falls asleep. And Adam doesn’t have anyone else. So they’re… something.

It’s not easy. He can definitely feel himself drifting. If it wasn’t for Michael getting him for breakfast each morning, he doubts he’d even get out of bed sometimes. He can see how everyone else fell into “the trance”, as Michael calls it. Some days, right after breakfast, he just goes back to his room and lies on his bed the whole day. He’d like to say he sleeps – or at least dozes – but he knows he just stares at the opposite wall. Eyes probably as vacant as everyone else around him. The next day, he’s always terrified of doing the same thing. Staying so far in it that not even Michael can shake him out of it. At first he tried forcing himself to sit in one of the busier rooms and attempt whatever activities were available to him. But sometimes he’d still zone out in the middle of doing them, so now he just tries to find Michael.

Which is what he’s doing right now.

He finds him standing in the middle of a random hallway, eyes laser focused on a door. Which is… different. Adam usually finds him either in one of the many, many rooms or wandering around like he does. The change in behaviour is a little unnerving.

“Hey Michael. Didn’t think I’d see you here.”

Michael spares a glance at him, but quickly focuses back on the door. His voice is low when he speaks. “You should leave. It’s not safe here.”

It’s not a tone Adam’s ever heard from him. And while he doesn’t feel like the threat bleeding through it was meant for him, Adam still shivers. But Michael is his… something. So he may as well try to help if he can.

“Is everything okay?”

“My brother. Something’s changed but I don’t know what. He’s being… quiet.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

“Yes. And no. If he’s gotten bored of Sam, he might go after the other inhabitants. He might go after you.”

That doesn’t sound great. Adam’s never been able to get Michael to talk about his brother, and he’s not great with biblical lore so he hasn’t figured it out himself. But judging from the way he speaks about him, he’s not someone Adam wants focused on him.

So he tries to crack a joke to ease some of the anxiety he’s feeling. “That’s so weird! I have a brother named Sam, your brother’s in there with someone called Sam.”

“Sam Winchester?”

He feels himself frown. He doesn’t think he’s ever mentioned his brothers. He’s actively tried not to in fact. Just like Michael seems to be actively trying not to talk too much about his own family.

“Uh… yeah. Why?”

Michael doesn’t answer. Just presses his lips into a thin line.

“Michael? _Please_ don’t tell me your brother has been… I don’t know what he’s been doing – torturing? Torturing my brother for god knows how long?”

“Do you want me to answer truthfully or follow your instructions?”

He feels like a bucket of ice water has been dumped over his head. He barely even registers his actions as he heads for the door, getting ready to open it. Michael intervenes. He pins Adam to the opposite wall. This is the first time Michael’s really touched him, let alone forcibly moved him. It’s a sure movement, but gentle as well. And if that isn’t the scariest part about it. The reminder that Michael is in perfect control of his body and his power at all times.

Despite all that though, he doesn’t feel threatened. Michael’s hands tighten their hold on his jacket slightly and Adam swears he can feel the heat from them through his clothes. Or maybe that’s just him. But he hasn’t touched another person in god knows how long and he’s feeling a little drunk off even this, despite the seriousness of the situation.

He almost misses when Michael starts talking, too focused on their closeness. On Michael’s intense stare that sometime during their meetings has stopped feeling uncomfortable. Although Adam isn’t about to label what is does feel like. This hazy feeling all comes crashing down around him when he actually starts listening to what Michael’s saying.

“You can’t save him. Lucifer and I…” And oh it’s not just any old angel it’s the devil _himself_. Wonderful. He probably should’ve seen that coming. “We’ve already battled for so much of our time here. You can’t die in here. That’s the _point_. Even if you succeed in saving Sam – which is doubtful – he will never stop coming after you. And there’s only so much I can do to protect you. If it was anyone else other than Sam Winchester, I’d even help you. But Lucifer won’t let _him_ go easily.”

“I can’t just leave him there!” Adam grabs one of Michael’s wrists and tries to pull it off. It doesn’t even budge. “Sam may be an asshole like Dean but he was… I don’t know, trying? I can’t just walk away from him.”

“You can’t do anything else.”

“You really can’t think of anything? I thought you were supposed to be the ruler of heaven’s armies.”

It’s the first time Michael’s really looked at him with anger in his eyes. “ _Don’t_ think you know anything about me.” His hands clench Adam’s jacket tighter. And then he closes his eyes, loosens his grip, and takes a deep breath that he realistically doesn’t need. When he opens his eyes again, he looks calmer. Less threatening. It calms Adam down as well.

“Look, I’m sorry.” He doesn’t want to fight, but he’s not backing down either. “But it’s not like we have anything better to do with our time than try and figure something out.”

“Fine.”

There’s a strange swooping sensation in his stomach and suddenly he’s not standing pressed against a wall, but instead in the middle of Michael’s room. Michael lets go of him to begin pacing while he tries to catch his breath.

“What the hell was that?”

“You’re Adam Milligan.”

“Yeah? Did you just _teleport_? What the _hell_?”

“John Winchester is your father.”

“Barely.”

Michael schools his face into something carefully blank, but Adam can hear the frustration leaking from his voice. “I can’t believe I forgot! My time here has made me complacent. I could sense you were strong, and then I knew you were significant when you introduced yourself with the same name as the First Man. Adam Milligan – half brother to Sam and Dean Winchester. Son of John Winchester.”

“And my mom’s name is Kate if you want to know anything else about me.” Adam waves to try and get his attention since he doesn’t seem to be listening to him. Michael’s eyes snap from their vacant gaze at a wall to meet his. “Seriously what the fuck is going on? Why does it matter?”

“Sit down.” Michael waits until Adam starts moving before he sits as well. “I’ll try and be as brief as possible.”

And Michael explains about vessels, the apocalypse, why Sam and Dean are so important. It’s… a lot to take in. Especially since now he knows that as soon as Michael gets out of here he plans on fighting a battle that’ll wipe out most of humanity. Maybe it’s a good thing they were never proper friends. Although he did keep insisting it would usher in “paradise”. Whatever that means.

“Okay so that’s why Lucifer cares about Sam in particular? Because Sam’s his “One True Vessel” or whatever?”

“Yes.” Michael frowns. “He says it’s fate that Sam arrived here. But I don’t think my Father would be that cruel. After all, it’s not like being here serves His purpose. We can’t battle if we can’t die.”

He doesn’t want to think about God’s ‘purpose’. On one hand, he does support Michael. Because it _would_ be bad if the devil was just running around free. And if Michael’s the only one who can stop him then he should. Except that fight would kill half of humanity. And this is what God _wants_? Well, he shouldn’t be too surprised – he has a passing knowledge of Noah’s Arc, after all. Michael said God wasn’t cruel but he’s not so sure about that. And trying to think about Michael – the person who’s been reading to him every week so his stay here isn’t so horrible – wanting to cause the apocalypse is… Well, he can think about it later.

“So where do I factor in?”

“You’re from the same bloodline. You’re not in the prophecy but you’d be strong enough to hold me.”

“Right.” Definitely weird to be talked about like that. “And your current… vessel?”

“Someone from the hotel.” Michael absentmindedly picks at the jacket he’s wearing. Which Adam supposes is a little strange for an angel to be wearing. Michael’s always radiated enough power that he’s never really thought about the state of his clothes. But if you asked Adam to imagine what modern clothes angels would wear, casual travelling clothes wouldn’t be it. “I was chasing Lucifer in an attempt to delay him from his plans while the angels work on ours. He needed a temporary vessel and tried to find someone here. I followed him. That’s how we got trapped.”

Okay he needs to get this back on track. So they can work on a solution and then he can go and process… well, everything. “And how does any of this help Sam?”

“If you became my vessel I could fight him. It wouldn’t get Sam safe, but if we kept attacking and retreating at least we’d give him a break.”

And that sounds like a good plan. Except- “Wait! Why do I need to be your vessel?”

“I need to be able to keep you safe.” Michael leans forward in his chair and frowns, looking at Adam earnestly. “If Lucifer figures out you exist; he could go after you in retaliation.”

Adam laughs humourlessly. “Right. And putting my body on the front lines is the best way to keep me safe.”

Michael’s gaze turns irritated but there’s no real heat to it. “I already told you how vessels work. You’d be in a dream state. You wouldn’t feel any pain and there’s no way you could die.”

“Will you only do that while you’re fighting?” He’s not seriously considering this… it’d just be good to know. “Like… will you give me control back when we’ve retreated? I don’t really want to just… sign away the rights to my own body forever.”

“Adam, you don’t have to do this. But I’m not fighting Lucifer while I can’t keep an eye on you and the safest way to keep an eye on you is by having you as my vessel.”

“Can I… add conditions?” He’s _not_ seriously considering this.

“If you mean officially and I have to abide by them – no. But I will listen to you. My current vessel works perfectly fine here since nothing can die, and Dean Winchester is my true vessel so I’ll have no need for you as a vessel once we are free.” Then he pauses, as if considering something. “I will let you know that I’ll have some access to your thoughts and feelings but since you already told me not to read your mind I will attempt to distance myself from them.”

“Thanks.” He’s seriously considering this. Fuck. He knew going into this that any plan attempting to save Sam would be dangerous – and Michael’s currently giving him an out that means he won’t even be hurt. No, instead he’ll just have to sign away all rights to his body. He fidgets with his hands and tries to work past the nervousness. The yes is on the tip of his tongue he just can’t quite make himself say it yet.

Michael seems to pick up on his hesitation and his voice grows softer. “I’ll remind you, you don’t have to do this. This won’t save Sam.”

“But it’ll give him a break…” Sam’s being _tortured_ after all. Adam just assumed the worst and Michael never corrected him. So, yeah, he’s being tortured. And Adam can’t just go about his days here knowing that he didn’t even try to help him. “Fine. Yes. You can… have me as your vessel.”

It’s like nothing he’s ever felt before. Michael is… powerful. He can feel the hum of it inside him even as he gets pushed down into the very depths of his mind. And he can feel Michael shifting through his memories – probably trying to find something to construct his dreamscape out of. It’s… terrifying, it’s awe-inspiring, it’s almost like he’s burning from the inside out. He feels drunk on it. He feels…

Adam wakes up. It’s one of his free days today, which means he gets to spend some time with his mom before she has to go to work. Then he can chill or hang out with his friends. He hasn’t decided yet. On one hand, he feels strangely tired. On the other, he hasn’t seen them for a while.

He’s sure his mom has already bought the paper this morning so they can do the crosswords together. He takes his time getting to the kitchen, though. They have all morning and he must’ve stayed up later than he should’ve last night.

When he gets to the kitchen she isn’t there. He frowns. She should be here by now. She’s always here.

“Adam.”

He spins around to face… himself?

“Hello?” He feels like his head is full of fog. “Who are you?”

“It’s Michael.” Adam watches his own head tilt to the side. “You remember.”

And then he _does_.

“Michael! What’s going on? How are you here?”

Michael gestures around him. “We’re in your mind.”

“Right. Of course. Well, uh, how’s the fight going?”

“I’ve retreated for now. And before you ask – you’ve been in here for a couple of weeks.”

“A couple of weeks?” It doesn't feel like that. Everything in here feels hazy when he tries to think about it. “Can I have control of my body again?”

“I don’t think that’s wise.”

“Michael-“

“It’s not what you think. I don’t know if Lucifer will attack again while we’ve retreated. He’s probably licking his wounds at the moment but I can’t tell for how long. If you keep being my vessel it means that we won’t get caught off-guard during a surprise attack.”

He feels cold. “Michael. Get out.”

Michael does. It's sudden. It feels like waking up after he accidentally fell asleep in the bath and slipped under water. But the sheer relief that flows through him when he’s able to move his own body quickly takes over. Michael is in his other vessel now. Frowning at him.

“I didn’t mean to make you upset.” Michael says.

“It’s… fine. I mean- you got out as soon as I told you to. Like you said you would. So- I can’t really complain.”

“I’m sorry.” He thinks that might be the first time Michael’s ever apologised to him. Genuinely at least.

“Look, don’t worry about it. It’s just… I realised that I was powerless in there. That you could’ve just kept controlling me and there was nothing I could do about it. It… it freaked me out when you didn’t answer my question with “yeah sure Adam, right away”, and I panicked.”

Michael is silent. His face is unreadable.

“Just- I don’t know. Don’t do it again? Maybe we should try and work out some ground rules while we’re in retreat mode. I know you already said they’re not binding or whatever but you said you’d listen to me…” He trails off.

“Of course. I want you to be comfortable.”

“How about every time you retreat you come and wake me up, tell me briefly what’s going on with Lucifer, and then if I decide I want my body back you give it back?” He can’t imagine a scenario where he _wouldn’t_ want his body back.

“I agree to those terms.” Michael seems to hesitate before continuing. Like he’s not sure what Adam’s response will be. “But when I am in this body I would like to be close to you just in case Lucifer attacks.”

“Uh, sure. I mean, I still want my privacy sometimes.” Honestly, he wanted to spend more time with Michael anyway. Talking with someone who can actually answer helps keep him from falling into the Hotel’s Trance. “But I guess so long as I have control over my body it’s fine.”

“Let me know when you would like to attack again. In the meantime, you should eat something.”

“Alright then.”

Later that night when he managed to get away from Michael with the excuse of needing a shower – which isn’t technically a lie – he checks himself over for new scars. They’d been battling for weeks apparently but there’s… nothing. It’s a strange feeling; knowing that you should have scars that aren’t there. Especially when you weren’t even there to receive them. And while Michael told him before that he can instantly heal most wounds like they never happened, Adam knows that Lucifer _can_ hurt him. Maybe it’s part of the Hotel’s immortality magic.

He remembers finding scars cool when he was younger. Always proudly showing off to his friends any knife or bike accident injury that had turned into neat white lines. They at least made for interesting stories. Even if they weren’t anywhere near looking like the action movie scars he – and every other kid – thought were so interesting. He doesn’t think he’d show off the scars he has now, even though they do look closer to the movies’ depictions of them. His are too… _real_ to look cool. And there’s too many of them. Besides, more often than not, they’re a painful reminder of what happened. Something he usually tries to forget. So no interesting story. In fact, he can count on one hand the amount of times he’s actually looked at himself in a mirror like this since he got them.

He supposes it’s good that while Michael’s battling Lucifer he won’t get any scars. He hardly needs more. But there’s still a strange sense of loss surrounding it. Like the fight never happened. Easy enough to wish for physical and permanent reminders of the event when he wasn’t there to experience the horror of it. And maybe that’s the problem. He has no way to know whether Michael is telling him the truth about what he’s doing while Adam’s dreaming. At least scars would corroborate his words. Instead, Adam’s just going to have to trust Michael. Which he does. Michael’s given him no reason to believe he’d be lying. Unless he’s playing 5D chess with him or something. But Adam doesn’t want to ruin the only relationship he has in here by assuming the worst.

If Michael notices that he takes an awfully long time to actually turn on the shower he doesn’t say anything. He also doesn’t say much as Adam gets ready for bed. He’d materialised an armchair into the room and, as far as Adam’s aware, hasn’t moved since he sat down. It isn’t until he’s fully laid down in bed that Michael starts talking.

“I talked to your brothers before I came here.” Since he waited until Adam was in bed, he’s not really sure whether Michael wants him to answer or stay silent, so he settles for the latter for now. “I told Dean that I didn’t want to kill Lucifer but that I would because God willed it. I was lying. I do want to kill Lucifer, and it’s not just because my Father willed it. It’s not even just because he betrayed us. He’s cruel, needlessly. He enjoys seeing people in pain. He always tries to talk to me when we fight and convince me to stop. He says that my Father created him as he is – that because He wanted the Devil, He’s the real villain.”

Michael’s silent for a long time after that. And even in the silence, Adam doesn’t think he could fall asleep. He’d probably even be able to stay up all night waiting for Michael to continue. This is the first time Michael’s really told him anything personal about himself and his heart is hammering from the importance of the conversation. Both desperate for more information and the intimacy that would imply, and so scared he’ll ruin the moment.

“I don’t think he’s ever realised how… senseless it makes him sound. He wants to rebel against our Father and he wants to corrupt me to his side. Fine. I don’t necessarily want to fight, and if he has a better solution… But everything he’s doing is exactly what he says our Father created him for. That’s not rebelling. He’s either playing his role just like Father wants him to – in which case I have no respect for his words since he is fully embracing his role instead of making any real attempt to combat or criticise Him. Unlike the Winchesters. They will fail, ultimately, because Father is right. But they are at least attempting to avert their destiny. It’s either that, or he’s a monster who delights in killing innocents. Either way, killing him is the right thing to do and I won’t feel any remorse.”

Michael falls into silence again. And Adam’s glad he’s not expected to talk, because he’s not sure what he would say to something like this. Especially to someone like Michael, who would probably be unwelcome to normal human reassurances or comforts. And Michael’s experiences are so far outside the realm of human experiences, but there is something human about what he’s shared.

“I wanted to tell you this because I understand now that I put you in a vulnerable position earlier and I wanted to repay the favour.” In the dead silence of the room he can hear Michael shifting. Can feel the weight of his hesitation in the air. “Thank you for humouring me by pretending to be asleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael "I did what I did because it was the right thing to do, not to get his love" Ichael lives rent free in my head. Also if it feels like their relationship is closer than it should be at this point... idk what to tell you I'm bad at slowburns sorry ): Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one might take a little bit again (sorry) but I am still trying to continue this!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! If you want you can come talk to me at Samrights on tumblr.


End file.
